Marchen Awakens Romance ver Vongola
by bukalay
Summary: What if, during Ginta's adventures in the world of Marchen, err, MAR, a sixth grader Tsuna was there? Let's read and find out ne? Correct Summary in progress, Chapter 1 up! Rated T to be safe
1. A new world, a new character

As Jack, Ginta, Babbo and Edward the dog are on their way to the ice castle In order to save the princess, they stopped dead in their tracks when the sound of a crying child hit their ears.

"uwaa, uwaaa" a childish voice whailed

"kaa-san! Kaa-san! (kaa-san, kaa-chan- okaa-sama=mother)" the voice continued

"Oi Ginta there is a brown haired child-su" Jack pointed out the obvious

The trio and the living arm, Babbo, rushed towards the child in the hopes of calming him down

"sshh, sshh, it's okay now, it's okay now, niichan (Big Brother) is here, " Ginta said in a comforting manner as he showed his hidden talent in handing children

"Sniff, sniff, niichan, where am I? Am I near Namimori?" the brown haired boy asked

"N-no" Ginta stammered as he found someone who also came from his home world, and it was a child no less!

"uwaaa! Uwaaaa! Kaa-san tasukete! (Mom save me!)" the brunette continued to cry and his tears started to fall down uncontrollably _again_.

"Calm down boy, niichan is a good boy, niichan won't hurt you" Ginta said as he tries to calm the crying boy down

The boy started to calm down and his tears stopped flowing, it was a good sign that the boy is starting to be calm

"May I ask your name boy?"

"sniff, sniff, sniff, Sa-sawada Tsu-Tsunayoshi sniff, sniff, sniff"

"Ore wa Toramizu Ginta Hajimemashite Tsu-kun! (I'm Toramizu Ginta, nice to meet you Tsu-kun)"

"Gin-nii, where am I, last time I remembered was going through this door with a clown who said that I will be able to escape the bullies if I go through the door, after he rolled out the dice" Tsuna narrated as he begins to trust the blond middle school student.

"Yosh! Tsu-kun, niichan is going to keep you company, until we can go home ne?" Ginta said as he gave the young Tsunayoshi a piggy back ride.

"first servant sure knows how to handle kids" Babbo summarized the events as the trio, Jack, the dog and Baboo, went unnaturally silent as the chain of events happened before their eyes.

"Maybe that's why I feel a ease when he's around" Edward replied

"But why is it that Ginta never told Tsu-chan where they are, surely the kid needs to know that they are not in the same world they are from" Jack muttered as he asked the dog and the arm for answers

How, you ask, how did Jack, Ed and Babbo know that Tsuna is from another world, well because the place Namimori does not exist in the world of Marchen.

"We'll never know" the dog and arm muttered

"ne, ne, Gin-nii, are those three monsters?" Tsuna said as he pointed at the observing trio

"Why do you say so Tsu-kun"

"Datte (because?), there is a standing dog, an oversized monkey and a giant kendama, who also has a face"

The observing trio's reaction to Tsuna's statement was a hilarious one in Ginta's point of view

"ahahahaha No Tsu-kun, they are not monsters, they are good friends, This is Jack, he is a human" Ginta laughed at his friends expense as he pointed his pointing finger to Jack

"The oversized kendama there is Babbo, he is an Arm, here weapons can turn into accessories, and Babbo is one and the dog is a recent acquaintance, he is Edward, he asked Jack and I to save the princess"

"Sugoi! We'll save the princess! We'll save the princess! Tsuna enthusiastically yet childishly declares.

"Hai, hai!"Ginta said as the walking trio, with Babbo on Ginta's right hand and Tsuna on his back resumed their journey..


	2. Ice Castle

"Sugoi! Sugoi! An Ice Castle!" The sixth grader pointed out as he and his group were in front of the ice covered castle.

"ne, ne, Inu-san! Is the princess a dog like you?" The young brunette asked the talking dog out of curiosity

"Iie, Ohime-sama is a human" Edward replied, his expression being shadowed by his head

"Then, why is she inside this ice castle" was Tsuna's instant question

"Ohime-sama is being chased by the queen, you see, the king and his wife, the first queen, were blessed by a baby and that baby was hime-sama…"

The rest of the group, listened intently as Ed narrates the princess' life story

"sadly not long after her birth, the first queen died because of a sudden illness. The king had no other choice but to marry another woman…"

"ACHOO!" The brunette sneezed as the coldness of the surroundings is already to much to bear for a sixth grader

"sniff, sniff, please continued Inu-san" Tsuna said as he shrugged off the cold surroundings that is giving him a cold

Feeling concerned of the younger boy's well-being, Ginta removed his blue sleeveless shirt, courtesy of Jack, and wrapped it around the brunette's neck, thinking that it should keep him warm for the time being.

"Brrr" Ginta shivered silently as the cold wind touched his skin

"Hiiieee! Demo Gin-nii, you'll be cold, I don't want you to get sick because of me!" Tsuna protested

"Daijoubo Tsu-kun, niichan is strong, if you remove my shirt from your neck, niichan will be very mad at you" the now shirtless blonde assured the younger boy

"Continue Ed" Ginta said as he turned his head towards the dog.

"As I was saying, the king and the new queen, with hime-sama, lived a life of happiness, but as time passed, she showed her true colors, she got greedy and gave us a lot of demands, ranging from food to Jewelries to Arms, but not before long, the queen had set her sights on the whole of MAR heave-" The dog abruptly stopped, remembering that Ginta didn't tell their new found member on where are they.

"Meru-nani?" Tsuna asked innocently

Ginta sighed as he has no choice but to reveal it to him

"Tsu-kun, where are we now?" Ginta asked the youngest among the group

"in front of the ice castle" the younger boy answered innocently

"sigh, Tsu-kun, we are in a different world"

"Yeah, I know"

The group's eyes widened upon hearing the brunette's response

"How in the world did he know!" where the thoughts of the remaining members of the group

"Tsuna-chan, how did you know?" the monkey-faced boy asked

"datte, Saru-nii, from where I'm from, weapons can be easily detected, and it needs a lot of effort to bring them. In this world, weapons turn into accessories and well I also encountered a talking dog and a living accessory, in the form of Babbo" Tsuna answered

"That's what my gut feels, Gin-nii, where are we?"

"We are in MAR heaven" Ginta answered the question while smiling at the younger boy

"so what happened next Ed-su?" Jack asked the dog to continue

"as I was saying, the queen became greedy to the point that she wanted take over MAR heaven all by herself and before we knew it, the king had lost all his powers to rule the kingdom"

Ginta and the others continued to listen

"Then the new queen had set her sights on hime-sama, as a means of taking over the world , in the act of bravery, I took hime-sama and fled from the castle, and I'm sure that the queen will find ways to capture hime-sam…"

"Ginta patted the santa hat covered head of the dog, prompting the speaker to stop

"Don't say such things" Ginta quickly interjected

Ed looked at the shirtless blond and the now shirtless Jack, whose green sleeveless shirt, is on Tsuna shoulders, giving the younger boy extra warmth, with a shovel tightly gripped by his hand

"Leave It to us!" Ginta declared as he held on Babbo tightly on his right hand and placed the brunette back to the ground

Ginta swayed his body, making Babbo to follow the path of his movement, and smashed the ice covered entrance, making an entrance by them.

* * *

><p>"The castle has been entered" a girl, void of expression, having bleach blonde hair in pigtails, said<p>

"is it the dog, but he can't be bringing a cavalry already" A black spiky haired man, wearing Chinese garbs, whose face is covered by a metal mask, and wears an earring that greatly resembles to that of the rook piece in the game of chess, said.

"Iie, there are only two threats, one entered earlier than the other" the girl replied

What about the other four?" the masked man asked

"Leave them be, they're just nuisances"

"Well, they should keep us entertained while waiting for Halloween to bring a fire nature ARM here"


	3. Enter Dorothy!

_**A/N: The reason Tsuna is acting like a sixth grader is because, during these events, he IS still a sixth grader, I figured that since he is "Dame-Tsuna" his character would be sooo childish even for his age. Not to mention the fact that he is VERY afraid of a harmless little Chihuahua.**_

* * *

><p>"No one's here. Does anybody even live here?" Ginta's voice echoed through the castle hallways<p>

"Correct, this place has been abandoned sometime before we came across it" Ed replied as he stopped in front of a certain wall and trying to find some buttons, disguised as brick stones

When the dog found the button he was finding, he immediately pushed it, causing the wall to break into two parts, unlocking a new pathway.

"sugoi sugoi sugoi!" Tsuna shouted as he took a quick tour of the castle's first room, because it is an awesome sight for the child

"We can go up from here" Ed started as he pointed towards the opening wall

"Going through here will be slightly less dangerous than from the front" Ed finished as walked towards the new opened pathway

"You sure they're not hiding there?" the shirtless monkey looking boy muttered to himself but did not go unheard by the youngest of the group

"Don't worry saru-nii I'm sure Inu-san knows his way here" the brunette assured Jack

"Brr I sure hope so Brr Tsuna-chan" Jack replied as he shivered through the coldness of the castle covered in Ice

"Saru-nii, do you want your shirt back, you ar-ha-ha-hachoo! Shivering" Tsuna sneezed

"Saru-nii is strong Tsuna-chan, don't worry about me" He assured the young child with them as he referred himself to the pet name Tsuna made up for him

"Hey Ed, What's Hime-sama like?" Ginta asked as the group climbed upwards the stairs made of bricks.

"Very kind, her heart is warmer than I could ever explain; I never wanted to run alone. It was very painful, to be told that you can't protect those who need you" Ed said as he seemed to walk faster than the group, his eyes shadowed by his head

"Now you know the story, please bring her back to me, after all, the only thing I'm capable of is nursing a cold, hahahaha, with this, it's hard to tell which one is the protector…" Ed say his train of thought as he sincerely asked the group he was with to save his beloved princess

"Ed!" Ginta semi-shouted, causing the other party to turn his furry head towards the blond

"Don't. Talk. Like. That." Ginta reprimanded the dog as he bashed Babbo's handle to the dog's head

"It's just my opinion. It's not that the princess is ready to die! It's just that she trusts you to save her! It's a good thing that she believed in you! We'll definitely save her!" Ginta declared

"Y-yes" Ed agreed

"I wonder why this boy puts me at ease. When I think about it, It's true that asked these children because I didn't have time to reach anyone else! BUT! If it's these boys' is the feeling I get whenever I look at them! Could it be the other man inside me is giving me all these feelings?" The dog thought as he watched Ginta run and opened the door to the next room

Until he saw the blonde slipped and slid his way inside while lying on his back with a big red bulge on his head

"Sugoi! Gin-nii! Lemme try! Lemme try!" Little Tsuna said as he ran and slid his way inside while standing on both feet

Despite Tsuna's common name, being 'Dame-Tsuna' and all, some of his no good tendencies are not found here, instead, a majority his qualities are enhanced, just like how Ginta gained super human strength and his eyesight being returned to normal.

Ginta then stopped sliding, all because, once again, hit his head, but this time, it was a post making blood come rushing on one of his ears

"aah blood is comin' out of his ears" Jack commented as he knelt beside the fallen blondie

"Kick him, maybe that'll stop it" Babbo replied to the comment made by the shirtless monkey look-a-like

Tsuna then stopped sliding, after making sure that his foot made contact with Ginta's head, and then he proceeded to kick the older boy five times on his head and his bare torso

"Is it really okay to trust them!" the dog mentally shouted as he observed the group's antics.

After seconds of helping Ginta up, and making him regain his balance, they made their way towards the next room

* * *

><p>"Woah! It got really dark!" Ginta shouted as his amusement is lingering in his voice<p>

"a-brr-and re-brr-really co-cold brr too!" Jack said as the sheer coldness of the castle crept its way to his bare torso

"Gin-nii I'm scared" Tsuna said as he grabbed onto Ginta's pants

"Don't worry Tsu-kun, niichan will protect you" As usual, Ginta assures Tsuna of his safety

Everything was well until Ed's eyes widened, and the only who noticed was Babbo

"So you noticed Edward?" Babbo muttered so low that nobody but Ed heard what the living arm said

"Yes a human smell" the dog replied

"It's no ordinary human! It's the scent of Incredible Magic Power!" Babbo thought as he began to panic slightly

"Ginta!" Babbo shouted in order to warn his first servant, according to him anyways

"Don't move" a feminine voice said as two feminine hands, both holding small daggers, and those daggers are near the necks of both Ginta and Tsuna.

Both widened their eyes in shock, Ginta was frozen in place while Tsuna started crying

"Uwaaa! Uwaaa!" Tsuna wailed as he began to cry

"Hm?" the female voice said as the room was again lit

"aaaaaaaaaah!" both Ginta and the girl wearing a witch attire both said in unison

"Ginta?" the girl in a black witch attire said as realization struck her

"Dorothy! It's Dorothy!" Ginta declared as he remembered who the girl was

"Kyaaah! We meet again! And you're shirtless to top it off kyaaah!" the witch, now identified as Dorothy said, though the last comment did not go unnoticed by the group, except for the shirtless blonde

And this made Ed fight the urge to shout at the duo, while Tsuna started to calm down

"A pretty girl!" the shirtless Jack thought as he marveled at the witch's beauty

"A friend a' yours Ginta?" Jack said

"Y-you again! You insolent fool of a woman!" Babbo, insulted the flirting girl.

* * *

><p>And after a few minutes of narrating the chain of events after Ginta and Dorothy separated<p>

"Now I get it! So that's the reason for the eternal snow" Dorothy said as she got all the points after the narration

"And little Tsunayoshi-kun here needs an arm, I presume, so that he can defend himself whenever Gin-tan and the others aren't around?"

Ginta and the rest of the group nods, except for Tsuna who is still marveling at the sites before him

"Dimension Arm! Zipper!" Dorothy declared as the ring on her right ring finger glowed and then a zipper appeared, she opened the zipper connecting her and the other dimension

"hmm, this, not this, not this, not this, definitely not this, absolutely not this, dang it! Where is it! Ah! There it is!" Dorothy said as she dug the contents of the dimension and by the time she found a bracelet with six dents that are shaped in circles and one small red sphere is embedded to the bracelet.

"This here is a unique arm called Seven Stars, its first form Is that of a shield, and it's other forms, are a bit, how do you say it, unique, it is the only arm that can be controlled by one who has a great potential, and it's other forms are earned. Dorothy explained s she gave the bracelet to a dumbfounded Tsuna

"eto, Utsukushi no Oneesan (beautiful girl), I don't understand a single thing!" Tsuna said as he received his gift from the witch

"Don't worry about the details Tsu-kun, you'll find about all of its secrets in due time" Dorothy chimed as she gave a peck to Tsuna's cheek, which made the sixth grader blush in embarrassment

"ne, ne, ne Neesan, can I call you Doro-nee?" the young brunette asked the arm hunting witch

"of course! Tsu-kun" Dorothy agreed

"Now then, if you intend to save her, you should definitely hurry. If it's true that she's connected with this land, then the child should also be encased in ice. If that continues for too long, her heart will stop." Dorothy deducted.

"Wench! What's with all this cold talk, like she was a stranger!" Babbo, the living Arm said

"She is a stranger! You annoying thing" Dorothy insulted

"I only came here thinking 'hey, maybe there's an Arm in there'."

"En…cased…in…ice" Ginta began to think

"Encased in ice… We can't waste second!" Ginta thought as realization struck him, on how dangerous the situation really is

"Let's go Babbo! Jack! Tsuna! We're wasting time!" Ginta shouted as he began to put himself in the commander's shoes

"See ya later Dorothy!" Ginta said as he waved his hand to the witch in black

"Do your best Gin-Tan!" Dorothy began

"And now then… nine men come out! Hiding your power, crouching in the shadows like rats, when I get rid of you, the only ones who'll bug them will be the two upstairs" She declared as nine men, wearing masks, all of them are members of the Chess Pieces, all pawn class, their earrings said so, appeared.

"For me help someone is beyond rare Ginta" she silently said

"You boys just don't have any luck" She declared, in a voice full of killing intent as her guardian arm Toto appeared beside her and roared.

* * *

><p>The group arrived outside the room where the ice cold air came from<p>

"In here!" Ed declared

"The door's open! Then Inside" Ed panicked

"Let's go!" Ginta ordered as the group started to run inside

And in front of them is the princess encased in ice

"At a time like this, this is the most critical moment, and all I can think about is Koyuki, I wonder why" Ginta thought as the sight of the girl inside the prison of Ice she made herself

"KOYUKI!" Ginta shouted as Koyuki's face appeared on the princess's face

"Oi, oi, its just a kid!" the spiky haired man, wearing a metal mask said

"but look, he has something interesting with him" the little girl beside the masked man said

"According to Pete-san's info, he was around the area, so I thought, we'd search after this was over, I suppose this saves us time" the little girl continued.

* * *

><p><strong>Special: Christmas time: Toramizu Household (BEFORE Danna's disappearance)<strong>

Danna, a muscular man, with spiky blond hair, arrived at the humble abode of the Toramizu household

"Nanako-chan!" Danna shouted as he entered the house

"What is it, can't you see I'm busy encoding here!" the woman, in front of the computer, said without even turning her head towards her husband

"Where is Ginta?"

"up in his room, playing video games"

"Won't you call him down for me Nana-chan?"

"Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Please, you know very much that I love you"

"Hai, hai, GINTA! YOU'RE FATHER IS CALLING YOU!"

"I'll be down in a sec, just wait" Ginta shouted back

Nanako reached out her hand with an open palm

"Your pay" Nanako said

"ahh, well you see, I kinda spent the majorit-"

"WHAT! YOU SPENT IT AGAIN ON THAT STUPID AMUSEMENT PARK!" Nanako shouted as she fumed in anger

"Geez, I only spent the a few of the salary and all of the bonus"

"DOES NOT EVEN CHANGE THE FACT, THAT YOU SPENT ALMOST ALL OF IT!"

"Dad, what is i-"Ginta said as he came downstairs

"No time to explain Ginta, come with me" Danna said, completely cutting off the blond teen

They arrived at the park and Danna produced a baseball ball and threw it at Ginta, who was at the other side of the park, and Ginta caught flawlessly, and they've done it while talking

"Geez dad, you just had to spend most of your salary to MAR amusement park"

"But I can't help it, I just wanted to buy the both of you Christmas presents"

"y-you mean, you spent it to buy Christmas presents at a store known only to have children merchandise?" Ginta said, with wide eyes

"I figured that your mother would like an action figure based on one of her characters, after her novel became famous" Danna explained calmly

"Do you think that you're mother has calmed down now?" Danna asked his son

"Yeah, since its December, her anger is easy to quell

"Then let's go!"

As they arrived, Danna opened the door, only to be greeted by a flying plate, which he quickly caught

"Nanako, will you stop it! I spent my salary to buy you a present!" Danna hastily explained

The woman, who was already holding a butcher's knife on her left hand and a frying pan on her right, abruptly stopped as soon as she heard her husband's explanation.

A few seconds later, she began to walk towards her husband, still holding both the knife and frying pan, causing the other party to pale in panic, she stopped in front of him and kissed him on the lips, all events were seen by the young and innocent Ginta.

"Anata, Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas too, my love"'

"Mom! Dad!, will you stop what you are doing and help me decorate the house! We still lack the nativity scene, which is the reason why we have Christmas, I might add" Ginta shouted as he appears to be tied up, while decorating the house

"o-okay" both adults stammered as heat rose up to their cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Special: Christmas time: Sawada Household: (BEFORE IEMITSU WORKS PERMANENTLY AT CEDEF)<strong>

"Nana! Guess what I've got for you!" Sawada Iemitsu, a man wearing a white sleeveless shirt and orange pants, tanned and having blond locks said

"What is it dear?" the ever sweet Sawada Nana sang in reply

"Merry Christmas, My love, I've got a special present for you this Christmas, open it by midnight" Iemitsu whispered in her ear romantically which made the cooking wife blush, as he handed a medium-sized box, which was giftwrapped

"h-hai!"

"Tsuna! Come down here, Papa has something to tell you" the blond father shouted

"Hai tou-san!" came little Tsuna's reply

"Merry Christmas Tsuna" Iemitsu said as he quickly gave his son a hug, as soon the little boy came into his view

"Merry Christmas tou-san"

"I have something special for you!"

"What is it tou-san?"

"open it at midnight, okay Tsuna?" the father said as he gave Tsuna another medium-sized box, which was also giftwrapped

And out of nowhere both Nana and Tsuna tackled the blond and they gave him a kiss on his cheeks, Tsuna at his right and Nana at his left

"Merry Christmas Anata/Otou-san!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that's a wrap! I hope I made the Xmas special, well special, although It was quite rushed, please do read and review...**_

**Advanced Merry Christmas and a prosperous New Year to everyone**


	4. Saved Princess

**A/N: Hey Guys! It has been months, 2 months to estimate, since I last updated this. Well since I was following the Canon(Manga) plot as of the moment, I planned one chapter per chapter but someone suggested to make it longer, so I ended the "Princess Saving Arc" into one chapter...**

**Anyway Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>"Koyuki!"Ginta shouted as soon as he got the clear view of the girl's face, which is inside the ice capsule<p>

The girl that is encased in ice has a ribbon worn as a head accessory, a sweatshirt, a snowman necklace, dark blue shorts, and her standard shoes. This girl is the princess that the talking dog was talking about

But what Ginta sees is a girl, who has the same face as the one encased in ice, wearing the standard summer school uniform of their school, smiling genuinely at him, this girl is named Koyuki.

Hence the reason on why Ginta seemed to know the girl inside the ice capsule, despite him being from another world.

"Koyuki!"Ginta shouted once more as he dashed towards 'Koyuki' without taking Babbo with him

Jack took the initiative to hold the now sleeping Tsuna

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tsu-kun sure acts like a two year old here despite being a six grader and all**

* * *

><p>"No you mustn't Ginta-dono!" Ed shouted, "at least take a weapon with you!"<p>

The rook class masked man got in the way and started swaying his arms, while not showing his arms outside of his oversized garbs.

Due to the masked man's interference, the shirtless blonde is thrown back to where he was standing before.

After putting the blonde child back to his place, the masked man in Chinese garbs, raised his arms to the height where his shoulders are located and eerily said "You can't go in any further"

Ginta stood up

"What is with him! Popping out of nowhere in a sudden manner!"Ginta mumbled

"Mukyaa! He was there all along-su" Jack commented

Despite the fact that the others are very noisy, ironically, the youngest of the challenging group, is still sound asleep on Ed's carpet

"Be observant you fool" the talking weapon commented

"Please calm yourself Ginta-dono!" Ed shouted, "I don't know how, but I know you are surely mistaken someone for someone!"

Ginta just looked at the man wearing Chinese clothes with pure anger

"The girl inside the ice is not someone as you called her 'Koyuki' nor it is someone else" the dog continued,

Ginta just blinked his eyes as he looked at the dog with confusion and muttered "eh?"

"The girl inside the ice is the one and only princess of the kingdom of Leastarva, Snow-hime!"

"Le-le-le-le-Leastarva!" Jack said out of pure surprise

"Why so surprised?" the talking kendama asked

"Lestarva is the most powerful country in all of MAR heaven! Don't ya know that much?" Jack starts to explain, "

Babbo just nodded

"And that princess is fleeing, even if it means she'll be frozen in a country like this? This is very bad! Very, very bad! What is happening to MAR heaven?" Jack continued to rant

After hearing the monkey boy's explanation, Ginta closed his eyes and took three deep breathes, as he calmed himself down.

"I have to calm down, calm down. The girl inside the ice is not Koyuki. Sure, Koyuki did want to come with me, but the only one allowed and actually arrive here is me. She's probably at school concentrating on her classes now. They do look similar, but that girl is a different one named Snow" Ginta mentally slapped himself

"But my determination to save her just increased threefold!" Ginta shouted

* * *

><p>"mhmmm, mhmm" Tsuna <em>finally<em> woke up, after Ginta's much louder proclaimation

* * *

><p>"Ed! You can melt the ice right?" the shirtless blonde inquired<p>

"Hai!" the dog replied in affirmation

"So all I need to do is just get this people out of the way right?" Ginta asked rhetorically

"To think that you would harm an innocent little girl, you barbarians! As a gentleman, I must teach you a lesson!" Babbo declared

And because of that, the tension rose from both groups

"He called us barbarians!" the guy in Chinese robes said while faking his anger, as if mocking the other party.

"The ARM is different from the way he explained it to us, isn't he?" the guy continued, "Was he really like that before?"

"Totally different, perhaps, he lost his memories" his small companion stoically replied

"Regardless, let's play a little Loco-chan"

The masked man removed his mask as he said "We've been celebrating for quite a while, drinking nothing but sake, a little exercise won't hurt"

Revealing his Chinese eyes

"Loco won't participate, and didn't drink any sake. And stop calling your elders with –chan" she replied stoically, but you can see the anger in her eyes, despite her stoic expression

The man then shifted to fighting cheerfully mode and said, "Then let's get it on little man! You up for one on one?" He asked

"Don't listen to him Ginta!" was Ed's comment to what the Chinese man said.

"A one on one is one of the standard duels to have ever existed right?" he rhetorically asked

"Of course, if you refuse, I've got no problem with it. I can fight all of you at once, but that is not enough to change the outcome" he said those words as his facial expression changed from cheerful-cocky-grin to sadistic-cocky-grin

"Don't listen to him Ginta!" was Jack's input on the situation

"I agree. There is nothing to be ashamed of" was Ed's input

"I agree, let's have a one on one duel!" Ginta agreed to the other man's conditions, much to the displeasure of his group mates, well except from Tsuna

"I'm starting to like you, what is your name, where are you from?"

"Ganbatte Gin-nii!" Tsuna chimed _**(Good Luck Big Brother Ginta!)**_

"Ore wa Toramizu Ginta, I'm from Kurowa-chuu Year two class three!"Ginta introduced himself as he dashed forward

"I am Ian, and I'm with the Chess no Koma" the guy now named Ian, introduced himself with so much power in his voice.

As Ginta proceeded to attack, the voice of someone whom he has encountered before rang into his and Babbo's head

* * *

><p>"Six years ago, this land of MAR heaven fell into the hands of an evil group, holding control with the use of extremely powerful ARMs" and then the face of someone Ginta had met appeared in his mind<p>

"If you aren't eventually beaten by the unaffiliated bandit groups, then the chess pieces will come and kill you themselves"

* * *

><p>"Alviss" was the only thing Ginta thought<p>

After regaining his composure after being thrown once again

"These are the guys? The Chess no Koma?" the currently kneeling blonde asked in anger

"If h-he is with the Chess Pieces? The one's sent by the queen of Lestarva, the imperial guard is…" Jack trailed off

"The Chess Pieces! The Castle in Lestarva is currently the chess' base of operations" Ed continued

Ian, who still has his cocky grin plastered on his face, continued swaying his hands, as if he is throwing something or as if he is whipping someone.

Which caused Ginta to take all the hits, the opponent could have possibly thrown, he has to step back and defend himself by crossing his arms into an x position, just to take the hits with less pain as possible

"I can't see it!" Ginta grimly thought as he still took hits from Ian's attack

As Ginta continued getting hits from the Chinese robed man, he could still observe the other man's movements

"There's gotta be an ARM hidden in the sleeves of his jacket! Presumably, a weapon class, but what kind is it? I'll never know if I can't see it" He observed

"You know what, that ARM belongs to a man known as Phantom, it's not something a child should be playing with…!" Ian said as he crossed his arms

* * *

><p>"Hmm?" Both Tsuna and Loco muttered<p>

"Magic?" Loco whispered to herself as she looked at the pillars, not far from her

"Well not my problem" she concluded as she went back to observe the one-sided battle between the rook and the other world-er

"Are? Is there someone else in here aside from us and Doro-nee?" Tsuna looked around as he tried to find someone other than the people he already met.

The six grader continued looking, he looked at his right and left, front and his back, but he can't find the person he is finding, despite the fact that he haven't even met the person he is looking for before.

* * *

><p>"Al! The Chess! This is bad! You should destroy Babbo now! Hey!" One small fairy ranted as she hovered above a familiar faced boy.<p>

As the said boy continues to observe the chain of events and completely ignored the small fairy flying above him.

* * *

><p>Ginta stole one more look at Snow and then he remembered the dream where he saved someone who looked identical to both Snow and Koyuki, where he saved the damsel in distress from the monster.<p>

This caused Ginta to smile, I mean grin in determination, much to the confusion of the others, other than a certain brunette of course, who is still looking for someone.

"I'll definitely save you! Just wait a sec!" Ginta declared

Ed and Jack continued observing the battle as Ginta gripped on Babbo's handle very tightly

This made Ian raise one of his eyebrows

"Ikuzo!" Gina shouted as he carried the ball/face part of Babbo's body and started throwing it in the air and catch it

"Babbo!"

"Un!"

Ginta threw his weapon towards the standing Ian, his only response was jumping and landing on the part that the blonde kid threw, standing on Babbo as a result.

"Wha-!" was Babbo's initial response

"Get off insolent one! Standing on the head of a gentleman…" Babbo shouted then trailed off, as he regained his composure from the surprise that he got

As Babbo shouted, Ginta wasted no time and dashed forward, jumped holding the enlarged handle-part of Babbo's entire body and smashed it unto Ian. Good for him though, he had defended it by putting his wrists on the way, hitting his wrists in the process.

But Ian just grinned and flicked his wrists, causing Ginta to go back where he started, with the accompaniment of pain.

"Gin-nii!" "Ginta!" were the only words that left the mouths of the observing group, aside from Alviss and the fairy that is with the crouching teen, and don't forget the little girl from the Chess Pieces.

"Why do you use such a weak form?" was Loco's comment as she observed the chain of events.

Confusion was in Ginta's eyes as he heard what the child-claiming-to-be-an-elder said

"You won't transform him into a more suitable form? Anyone can use the original form. It looks like Phantom really is the only one suited to use Babbo."

"Transform?" the blonde once again asked, this time louder than usual

"M-m-me?" was Babbo's confused expression

* * *

><p>"Impossible! Right now, Ginta has neither the knowledge nor the experience, and above all he doesn't hold the keys" muttered Alviss as he observed the fight<p>

"The keys needed to unlock Babbo's many unique powers are the Magic Stones! With these the full power will be released" Alviss continued.

"What! Babbo isn't only used like that?" the fairy shouted

"eto, It's only a fancy rock chained to a fancy stick, in case you didn't notice Belle" he replied

"Most likely Phantom ordered a salvation group to retrieve and hide the stones if Babbo were ever sealed. If by any chance, the seal was broken and Babbo was taken, the usable power will be greatly reduced" He assumed

The crouching teen then looked at the Chinese garbed man and noticed the rook earring pierced unto his left ear

"Him. His class in the chess is Rook!" He observed

"It's the case lowest of the upper ranks. The earring is the proof. The current Ginta is no match for his opponent!" He continued assuming

"Rook?" Belle pondered "Earring?"

"The Chess pieces is a military group with varying ranks. The lowest ranks wear identical masks and have little magic power, they're the pawns, but some other pawns have the pawn earring pierced unto their ear, to signify that they are amongst the superiors in the pawn class" Alviss explained

"Then come the upper ranks, they're allowed to show their status with things like earrings or unique masks, but as I have said before some pawns also have earrings to signify their superiority amongst the other pawns" He paused

"Their obsession with uniforms makes identification quite simple" He finished.

"Th-then you gotta hurry! Either save Babbo or destroy it!" Bell exclaimed in panic

Alviss just remained silent

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"You're weak. You're seriously disappointing me kid. Just a stupid kid with an ARM he can't even use." Ian stated as he put his right hand inside the left sleeve and his left hand to his right sleeve.<p>

"And that one over there's just a normal scoop, a clueless brat and the dog's a… dog" Jack and Ed just glared while Tsuna ignored the Chinese eyed man

"The guy over there with all the magic power doesn't seem to wanna play" He mentioned as he discreetly looked at the direction where Alviss and Belle are hiding

"Are you really planning on saving the princess?" he asked in a mocking tone

"Perhaps I should end this" Ian said as he sadistically grinned

Ian ran forward and punched Ginta in the face very hard and made the shirtless blonde response with a "ugh"

Ian proceeded to knee Ginta's bare gut

Babbo, who can't bear to watch Ginta's beating shouted "Ginta! You fool! Hurry up and use me!"

"The only one to use you will be Phantom. Just hold up for a second before we take you to your master. Until then, Damarenasai" Ian commented

"You guys, you call yourselves the Chess pieces right?" Ginta asked rhetorically

"You were the ones who took control of the world before right?" he continued asking

"Such a beautiful world, such a fun world, why hurt it? What do you people want?"

"Who knows? I'm not an original member and I never really asked! Could you explain it Loco-chan?" was Ian's answer

"The chess may seem like a gathering of fighters but we all have our reasons. Some of us simply love to destroy, others want women, and some want ARMS. And the queen, surrounded by this beautiful and fun world decided that she wanted everything" Loco complied

"For that purpose, we collected ARMs and destroyed those who went against us. In other words, the members of chess, their goals and actions are what brought them together." She continued

"And you're willing to take an innocent, fragile, little girl to accomplish it?"Ginta shouted as he gritted his teeth and balling his fists in anger

"If she is necessary? Then yes" the little girl, whose mask was on the left side of her heard stoically answered.

"Gwaaaagh!" Ginta shouted as Ian suddenly appeared in front of him and started swaying his hands, hitting him with something too fast to see for the naked eye

"If all you do is talk, I'll get bored" he cheerfully said as he continued on swaying

Ginta is knocked down due to the last swipe of Ian's hand

* * *

><p>Now Ginta is in serious situation, with Loco behind him and Ian in front of him, this situation made Jack and Ed panic, and Tsuna still is clueless of what's happening.<p>

"This is bad! I've really need use it!" the dog panicked

"Jack-dono! Hit me as hard as you can!" the dog suggested

"Ha!" was Jack's confused reply

"I only have to fall asleep once more! Please don't hold back!"

"I really don't get what you're saying, but if you say so" the monkey sweatropped

And even before Jack could connect his scoop towards the santa-cap-wearing dog, Tsuna suddenly kicked Ed's gut.

"Ugh" was the dog's reply after being kicked by Tsuna

Then Jack proceeded on bashing the head of the talking dog, but the said dog never did faint, but stayed still and lied as he ranted

"It's no use! I can't even faint!" He began loudly, wailing like a child whose balloon was lifted to the sky, never to return to its owner

"I've failed as your protector Snow-sama!"

* * *

><p>"Loco-chan, is Halloween still not here?" Ian asked as he faced the child of chess<p>

"This sucks, I wanna get back to the castle and drink sake" He said in a whining tone

"Until he gets here, we can't retrieve Snow-hime, please wait just a bit longer Ian, and don't call me chan!" she answered still in her ever stoic manner while a vein of annoyance appeared on her forehead

"That guy never makes it on time, I've decided" the man that looks like to be having a Chinese blood in him, said

"You guys have pissed me off! I'll definitely kick your ass!" He said as a sadistic grin is once again plastered on his face.

"I might be weak now. I might not be able to use Babbo well, but I'LL TAKE DOWN ALL OF YOU ONE BY ONE!" the shirtless blonde declared

"For my beloved MAR heaven! And for Snow-Hime-sama!" Ginta continued shouting as he tossed Babbo into the air

"Ya'know, I don't really hate your type! But after you lose today" his sadistic grin is still plastered on his face

"There won't be a next time…" He trailed off as he noticed an enlarged Babbo above him, falling.

"Heh! If I can't hit only you, then I'll just hit the both of us!" He said the instant before the enlarged Babbo connected back to the ground.

Babbo then shrank to his original size.

* * *

><p>As the living enlarged weapon hit the ground, it sent gusts of wind towards every direction, sending Ed flying away, and hit his head towards one of the pillars, causing the said dog to faint and glow a faint gold.<p>

Tsuna is now crying thinking that his Gin-nii is now dead

Jack just looked stupefied wearing an unreadable expression on his face, as he is shocked as to what Ginta did

Well the very shocked one is Loco from chess, as she stood motionless and thought

"He threw Babbo into the air and grew him…" She began

"So that when he landed, he'd hit the both of them? Not even Phantom has done such a thing.

As Jack regained his composure he shouted "Ginta!" As Babbo shrank

"Not Bad! Not Bad Ginta!" Ian said as he grab a hold of his right arm kneeled on one knee

"That was a good one! An attack with Imagination! You even took out my right arm ahahaha-youch!"

"You're amazing!" Ginta said as he too kneeled on one knee and panted

"Ginta! Ginta!" Jack tried to catch the blonde's attention

"Ed looks weird! He fainted after seein' Babbo-su and…" Jack trailed off

Meanwhile Tsuna is still crying as the room is filled with golden glow

"Ed?" was Ginta's question

"Shit he's out" cursed Ian

"Good Night" An unfamiliar voice rang through everyone's ears

"And Good Morning"

A man in ponytail appeared

Priceless expression are painted on Ginta's and Jack's face whilst Babbo's eyes had gone wide

* * *

><p>"The doggy just?" the little fairy shouted, "He turned into an old guy!"<p>

"This can't be" Alviss whispered

"That man is!" He exclaimed

* * *

><p>The old guy, who replaced the dog looked at the shirtless blonde and the young brunette, who is still crying to notice what is happening and looked back to the blonde.<p>

Ginta just looked at the man who supposedly 'kidnapped' Ed the dog

The old man just ruffled the blonde's hair and said

"Ya did pretty good, you have my thanks"

"Ossan! Where's Ed?" Ginta shouted as he asked

"It's me" The old guy identified himself

"Ed's a dog" the shirtless blonde argued

"It's me" the human Ed replied

Ginta just stared at human Ed, while human Ed stared back

"Heeey Dog guy" Ian started as he called out a human Ed

"You plan to interfere some more?" He continued as he stood up and held his broken arm with his good arm, "You were the one giving the other members so much trouble right?"

"A brat who lost his arm to a child isn't one to talk. NOW VANISH!"

"One arm is enough for you" the Chinese clothed man stated as he made a swaying motion with his good arm

And out of experience, as age of appearance says, he held out and closed his left hand as if he caught some rope.

"So it's a bracelet class weapon ARM, the Python Whip" the elder man commented as held the metallic whip tightly in his hand

"You got somethin' good here, granted that the user still lacks the necessary skill" the older man commented as he pulled the weapon and pulled Ian's arm in the process as well as showing the chain looking bracelet that was hidden earlier

"Please step down Ian!" the stoic child from before shouted, still as stoic as ever, trying to stop her superior, in terms of height, from doing anything reckless.

"There's nothing you can do if he's come out. This is simply a bad opponent." She explained

"Now then, you said your name was Ginta, right?" the old man asked

I've watched you from inside the dog, named Edward, and now the dog should be watching from me. We had some circumstances, though we were once different individuals, our current existence is absolute" the human Edward explained

"After the dog Ed falls asleep three times, I come out. After I sleep once " Human Ed explained his circumstances

"Put out your hand" Ginta did so as the old man put an accessory with a pointing end

"That's the flame ARM, use it to lift Snow's seal" He explained

"Just throw it at a good place. GO!" he instructed

Ginta dashed towards the big chunk of ice that contained the princess of Lestarva

"No ya don't!" Ian attempted to interrupt Ginta's progress, the keyword being attempted because human Ed blasted him away

"I told you to vanish didn't I? Worthless brat"

"This is the scene where the prince wakes up the sleeping princess. Don't mess with it"

"You must have tried really hard! From then… till now, I'll get you outta there!" Ginta said mentally as he looked and prepared to launch, I mean throw the flame ARM in his arm at Snow, who is still encased in ice.

When Ginta threw the flame ARM, it automatically activated, despite him having a next to zero magical power, but nevertheless, it has strong enough heat to thaw out the ice that sealed the princess to slumber.

And thus the prince has successfully woken up the slumbering princess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nope, the chapter's end will be far from here, or near**

* * *

><p>"He did it!" Jack shouted<p>

Tsuna, who finally calmed down, looked around him and saw his Gin-nii and the melting ice.

As the ice was completely melted, it also released Princess Snow in the process, but she was released in mid-air causing her to fall.

Ginta was to stunned to move either because of the girl he just released from imprisonment or he is marveling at the way he saved the girl. Either way, he still did not move, because of that, he caught Snow from falling to the cold hard icy ground.

But he did not catch Snow by his hands, but he caught her, through his lips, her and his lips have locked with each other.

Instinctively, Jack covered Tsuna's eyes, so he would not see such a mature scene

Ginta and Snow lied back to ground, Snow from falling, and Ginta from _accidentally _catching and kissing Snow

Jack, still covering Tsuna's eyes, looked stupefied, once again.

Ginta rose and looked at Jack and Babbo, and pointed himself, the said individuals looked at each other, then Jack, exaggeratedly reenacted the scene, with only himself and then nodded

Ginta, who took the hint, blushed furiously, because his first kiss was just taken, not that it mattered, but for Snow, it is a different story.

Ginta was worried for a different reason.

As Snow composed herself, she looked around and saw human Ed.

"Ed!, I knew you'd come and save me!"

"Not quite Snow, the one who came here to help was dog Ed, and the one that saved you os that spaced out kid over there" human Ed said as he pointed at Ginta's lying figure, to which the princess looked at the other-worlder in response.

As the tenseion was just lighten, an eerie presence was suddenly felt as a silhouette of a cross appeared right before everyone's eyes

The one who appeared is a tomato headed man carrying a cross that chained to him

"Sorry I'm late Loco, is the princess still alive?" the latest man to arrive at the scene asked

"You're more than just late. Thanks to you, that the situation has changed!" Loco said, still without emotions laced in her voice

"Loco is agitated"

"Our situation has changed as well, and the party has ended. I'm here to give orders" the tomato headed man said in his scary voice

"IN ORDER TO PREPARE FOR THE SECOND TAKING OF MAR-HEAVEN, ALL MEMBERS OF THE CHESS PIECES ARE TO GATHER!" the scary late comer declared

A eerie silence occurred after the tomato guy declared the new order from the higher ups

Snow is still looking at a spaced out Ginta.

Tsuna, who can now see, just felt like crying since in his point of view, the tomato man is a scary man

Human Ed just glared daggers at the late comer

"A-another!" Jack broke the deafening silence with his loud voice

"The second taking of MAR-heaven, then we'll be with the world once more." Loco stated

"Yes, and the search for the princess is to be postponed, these are the words of Phantom"

* * *

><p>One white haired man is sitting on what is like a throne, putting his chin on his currently leaning hand and has his legs crossed, whose face is covered in blackness<p>

"There is a need to remind those who have forgotten. Forgotten of the Chess Pieces!" an eerie voice echoed throughout the room filled with pairs of feet

"Who is it that holds the right to look down at this world from the highest summit?" the scary voice asked

"Those who possess the strength to climb there!" the voice answered his own question

"I have risen once again, now we must prove that fact for a second time!"

* * *

><p>"So I think it sounds fun" the tomato guy now identified as Halloween, if the earlier complaints of Ian are any clue, a knight of the chess pieces, commented<p>

"Hey you!" the old man shouted at tomato man

"What the hell're you doin' talking like I'm not here! Tomato headed bastard"

"Ho! I heard stories but it really is you Alan" Halloween said as he revealed human Ed's name

"Wrong, now I'm Ed. It's been six years, man" Alan corrected

And because of exhaustion, Tsuna was once again fell asleep

"We both share a long life" Halloween dryly commented

* * *

><p>"I remember him from the war six years ago, Haritsuke no Halloween!" Alviss mentally ranted<p>

"So I was right to think the chess were gathering their troops! And the worst case scenario has come to pass, Phantom has been reborn!"

* * *

><p>"Ginta, Wake up Ginta!" a familiar voice called out<p>

The said blonde, wearing the Kurowa-chuu summer school uniform, slowly opened his eyes and greeted

"Ah Koyuki, I must've dosed off"

"Our next class is in a different room, let's go!" Koyuki informed

"See another dream from the other world?" Koyuki inquired as she and Ginta walked out of the room

"There was a princess sealed in some ice, see! To save her, I went to the castle and fought with these guys called the Chess Pieces, and with an ARM called Babbo" Ginta narrated

As Ginta was narrating someone was trying to get his attention

"Nee" the voice once again began

"Nee" the voice tried harder

"Nee" the voice, this time, it is the same to that of Koyuki's, but the thing is, Koyuki never opened her mouth during his narration.

* * *

><p>"Nee!" Snow shouted as the shirtless blonde got up<p>

"Oh it's Koyuki!" Ginta said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly

But then he remembered the recent events and come to his senses

"This isn't the time to be sleeping! This place is my reality now!" Ginta thought out loud

As he looked around he immediately noticed the late comer, the tomato-headed guy, if the fact that he is talking to Ian and Loco was not a clue, I don't know what it

"There's another one" He thought

"Are you part of the chess pieces?" He asked out loud

"Hmm? What's with the spiky haired kid" came tomato man's ignoring statement

"That's the kid that broke my arm, his name's Ginta" Ian chimed in

"Se-seriously? You're kidding right?" Halloween replied as he tries to keep himself from laughing

But he failed miserably

"Hahahaha! It wasn't Alan, but that kid? Hyahahaha"

"That's hilarious Ian, you come up with the greatest material! hahaha"

* * *

><p>"He's laughing" was Belle's only comment as she pointed at the scene from where they are hiding<p>

"Well it's pretty laughable"

* * *

><p>"And if it's the truth, what are you gonna do about it, Halloween?" human Ed, dubbed by tomato man as Alan, said<p>

"Boy! Name yourself" Halloween inquired for the shirtless blonde's name

"Ginta"

"You guys are planning to mess with MAR heaven right? So I'll fight you and beat you! Prepare yourself" Ginta declared

"Puhahahaha! I just can't ahahaha The laughter won't stop!" Halloween continued on laughing

"He uses Babbo" came Loco's emotionless comment

"Babbo?" the tomato man said as he looked at Babbo

"Oooh! It's just like Peta said! When he said someone other than Phantom was using it, I thought it was 'a joke! You been sticking with him till we found you Babbo? Come on, come're come're" the tomato headed man taunted

"Don't call a gentleman out like a dog, you insolent wretch! I'll heat your head!" the living ARM angrily shouted back

Thus rendering the late comer speechless

"seems he forgot things" was Ian's only comment

"You guys'd best not underestimate Ginta!" the shirtless monkey faced boy shouted

"'cause he came here all the way from another world-su!"

For human Ed aka Alan, his expression was that of shock-ness, because the arrival of a being from a parallel world, brought a new ray of hope.

For Ian, his expression is of confusion, not being able to learn all of the Chess' history

As for Loco, as if for the first time in her life, she showed an emotion on her face, the expression of shock, being present from the last war and all

As for Snow-hime, her expression is just of confusion and shock

The temperature of the atmosphere dropped drastically

"h-huh? Then you don't believe me?" was Jack's only comment, as he broke the coldness of the atmosphere

"That" the tomato guy began, "Is what you said true?" Halloween shouted as he appeared in front of Jack, literally

"Mukyaaaa!" the shirtless monkey-boy screamed in horror as he found the scary late comer near to his face.

"Don't get scared so easily, monkey-boy!" Babbo scolded in annoyance

"It's true! I came here through Monban Pierro!" Ginta shouted, "So what!"

"Hyahahaha! Resident of another world! Just like him!" the tomato man laughed hysterically

"Knowing that, I can see how you may be able to hurt Ian"

"Loco will defeat him now! May I" Loco stated as she started to open the briefcase that she was carrying

"The orders were to end pursuit and gather at the castle! Breaking that order would not be forgiven. Interrogate the princess and retrieve Babbo both must be dealt with at a later date" Halloween refused

"Of course killing the outsider is also added to the list! However! Ahahaha! This one maybe an enjoyable war than the first" He added as they disappeared in faint blue light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: and that's a wrap! Phew 5,321 words in one chapter! Anyways guys read and review!**


	5. Thieves Blood

Hey guys! It has been a while since I updated, aside from school work, I was also sick for a few weeks... please do understand.

Aside from that, I also held a silent protest of not updating myself of wat is happening with fanfiction dot net since, some KIA in the site, deleted my story, in the KHR category saying "I violated one of the rules". So I went and read it again, and I believe that I did not violate a single rule in the story that was deleted. (Please do state the reasons dammit)

On with the story

unbeta'd

* * *

><p>"H-hey come back here!" the shirtless blonde angrily shouted as he 'tried' to go after them, only to pass through where the trio once stood<p>

"Don't be so reckless! You nearly died back there!" Scolded Allan, but it fell on deaf ears

"But, to think he's an outsider, so the nostalgic feelings I had weren't just my imagination"

Something called Ginta's attention, it was Snow-hime, who is standing behind him.

"It's good to meet you. Please call me Snow" the princess in pink jacket introduced herself, "Thank you for saving me"

"It's not just the face, the gestures, voice, even the atmosphere. It gets me kinda nostalgic" Ginta thought as he compared Snow and Koyuki, but aside from the clothing, everything about Snow is the same as Koyuki

Snow then approached Ginta.

The shirtless blond then suddenly remembers the 'accidental' kiss the two of them just had, which made him blush furiously, that would make the blood in every human's body pale in comparison.

"ano, eto, eto, Ano toki wa (umm, hmm, hmm, at that time) was I unfaithful?" Ginta managed to say as he collapsed

Snow then remembers the said incident that made her blush, but not as much as the shirtless blond, but she blushed nonetheless

"Ed! Ed! You saw that right? What do you think?" She immediately asked the opinion of her companion dog-turned-human

"A kiss. What's the problem?" Human Ed, answered

"Oh no! That was my first kiss right?"

"What's wrong with it? It's not like you're only allowed one. But I'll bet the dog Ed's in rage right now" Allan teased the blushing princess

"Ah I'm getting embarrassed! Please don't tease me Edward!" Snow rebutted illogically

Shirtless Jack, Babbo and Young Tsuna just watched the unconscious Ginta

"He's a man who likes his sleep" muttered the living ARM

* * *

><p>"Ara, the snow and Ice are gone!" Dorothy, who is hovering over the castle that was once filled with snow and ice, commented on the surroundings<p>

"Way to go Gin-tan!" she giggled

"But what is this? I'm getting a bad feeling about something, Its like I have a sudden urge to slap some girl" she said as she felt some sense of irritation swell up inside her.

* * *

><p>"Number one knight Phantom, your warriors await in the hall" a random servant announced. Then a masked man stands up<p>

* * *

><p>Now then Ginta and the group, with the additional of Snow and Allan but minus Edward the dog and the ones shirtless are now wearing their shirts, are eating inside a restaurant in the port town Pelika<p>

Allan lifted the steak that was stabbed unto his fork and said

"Well regardless, hmm, What was I gonna say?" Jack and Ginta waited on what is Alan going to say, while Tsuna started eating

"Ah! Good work in saving Snow boys! As a reward eat to your hearts content" the human Ed enthusiastically congratulated the two teens in front of him

"There is no way I can eat this!" Ginta shouted as he lifted the plate in front of him and showed a small loaf of bread and 3 peas

"You gave me seven peas!" Jack shouted

"Don't be so stingy Ed! Let them have what they like" Snow reprimanded her companion as Jack, Ginta and Babbo looked at Snow with awe

"Really thank you all so much! Please call me Snow" she thanked her savior/s at the same time, she introduced herself

"I'm Ginta"

"Babbo"

"Jack"

"What a nice girl" Babbo thought

"This's the first time I ever talked to a girl" was on Jack's mind

"Now then, the meeting isn't just to show our thanks for what you did! We've still gotta get you guys informed of the situation!" We've still gotta get you guys informed of the situation" Allan declared

"Ginta, How many days has it been since you came here?"

"eto, about ten days I think"

"How about that little brat?" Allan said, referring to the youngest of the group

"About four days" Ginta answered

"Hmph, Then it's safe to assume that you know nothing" the dog-turned-human concluded

"Snow" he gave the heiress of Lestarva a silent order, to which the princess complied

"Got it" she pulled a map from her bag and unfolded it

"This MAR-heaven" Ginta and the group aside from Allan and Snow, were shown the whole map of the world

"Right now, we are here" Allan said as he pointed on a small island that was shown in the map

"A small island called Pajilika", there are two towns with no single head. It's a country run by the people

"Seriously! We were at a place this tiny?!" Ginta exclaimed as learned some of the facts

"Told ya I was a country boy" Jack grimly replied to Ginta's statement though with some tints of rage

"And the southernmost continent is the country of Lestarva, the place where Snow was born, the place where our journey first started, and now the base of operations of the Chess" Allan summarized

"The continents and islands split into many small countries are struggling for more power, and Lestarva keeps them in line. To put it simply, there are a bunch of people claiming to be the leader" Allan continued

Ginta then started to recite some of the historical details he learned from school about the Edo Period and Tokugawa Ieyasu

"Wh-what the hell is that!" Jack muttered as he listened to Ginta's history gibberish

"That's just what he said, so I guess It must be true! This is the second time I've explained this world so it's a piece of cake!" Allan said as he continued eating

"He?" Ginta asked after he devoured a loaf of bread

"yeah"

"The first person, I gave this speech to was the one who came before you! The leader of the resistance group 'Cross Guard'! We called him Danna"

Allan paused and continued eating the chicken leg he was holding

"The Cross Guard was born to defeat The Chess, it was an army made up of warriors from every country, the only goal was to protect MAR-heaven from the Chess"

Ginta's demeanor changed

"Our commander, in the battle against the Chess, was a man from your world, he was a stronger man than you, but" Allan started again

"This 'Danna' is…." Ginta trailed off

"Yeah he wanted to go back to your world but…"

Dramatic pause

"He"

All eyes were on the dog turned Human

"died here"

And Ginta's reaction was just closing his eyelids.

* * *

><p>A bunch of masked guys are gathered in one room, lit with blue flame<p>

"The Soldiers of Chess await you Lord Phantom"

"Hello My Friends! How Have You Been" The man who was ressurect6ed from the grave asked in a commanding manner. This man's name is Phantom, the number one Knight of the Chess

He bears a silver mask covering the top half of his face sleeveless blue top, dark blue pants, a white robe worn like a sash.

"I see old faces and I see new ones, but I assume we're all here for the same thing. So shall we get on with the razing?"

* * *

><p>"Sugoi! He's really alive! Konnichiwa Babbo-san!" Snow enjoyed herself in 'caressing' Babbo<p>

"H-hai Ko-konnichiwa" Babbo _shyly_ replied

"Ed, may I take Babbo-san for a little walk outside?" Snow

"No" came Allan's reply

Snoiw then performed the _pouty look_ that not even Allan can't resist

"Well, I don't sense any magic around, so it should be fine! But don't go talking outside Ball"

"Can I go with them too?" Little Tsuna raised his hand

"Gomen Tsu-kun, you also need to hear what Ojisan needs to tell us" Ginta didn't grant the younger one's request

"Hai" but nevertheless he obliged

With that the Princess took off with Babbo in her wake

"She's strong" Jack commented as he looked upon Snow's fading figure

"There's no way you can smile like that"

"She's a princess who has been through nothing but hardships shince she left the castle, she was once a protected but naïve little girl who knew nothing of the true workings of the world" Allan grimly said

Then Allan went on about how Snow smiles even though she has lost her mother, separated from her father, almost being used by her stepmother

"Children shouldn't be put through emotions like that; they're the ones who create things like this! THE CHESS!" Allan now gritted his teeth as he continued explaining

"Ossan! Snow's house is being used by the Chess right? Then let's go there! And we'll beat the Chess that are there. If they wanna find us, then we'll let them" Ginta announced as he beamed with confidence

Tsuna clapped, and said "Sugoi Gin-nii!"

"Oooh! Not bad Ginta" the monkey boy commented

Allan just stared at the blond, dumbfounded, "It's a long way, didn't you wanna get back home?"

"I'll take care of that later! I wanna protect this world too!"

"Sugoi! I wanna protect this world too!" the sixth grader also announced

Then the three boys cheered amongst themselves

"We'll save that for later huh?" Allan thought "Danna, This one, this boy"

"You say some pretty brave words kid, what could someone who almost lost to a rook do in the Chess' stronghold? Can you get strength like Danna's? Can you defeat the chess?" Allan provokes the blond

Ginta's eyes are covered by his blond hair

And with a determined look he replied

"I'll get stronger and I'll beat them!"

Jack and Tsuna nods in unison

"I thought so, are all outsiders this stupid? Danna, he's said nothing since I met him that you didn't tell me before" the dog turned human thought as he looked at the boys

"Yosh… SNOW!"

"Haaai!"

"Starting today we'll be joining up with these three, and we'll be using 'it' fir the first time in a while!" Allan then turned to the three enthusiastic boys

"You three wanted to be strong right?"

* * *

><p>In the clearing inside a forest, is where the group is now located<p>

"WHAT'RE WE DOING HERE! You said you'd train us Ossan!" Ginta shouted as they came at a stop

"Now calm down, Ginta, that's your only Arm right, you too Tsuna?"

Tsuna just nodded, knowing that the old guy was referring to his bracelet

"Phantom's Arm, Babbo" Allan began once again

"Sure brings back memories, the one who sealed it six years ago was me, back when I was a part of the Cross Guard"

"Then? The one who made that giant cave was you?" Ginta asked in surprise

"Right, you know that treasure chest's an Arm! You can't move it or break it! And the only those who lack magic power are able to open it! Of course this was only to keep those fools in the Chess from getting to it! And if you had no magic power, there's no way you could beat the guardian. That was the trap. Basically the guardian and the box are a matched set" Allan once again summarized

"Yet, you got Babbo, without being killed by the guardian, totally a mystery" he continued

"Hey, what's a magic power?" Ginta, asked out of curiosity

"Magic power? Someone's been here for a while who can explain it better than me!" Allan replied as he made the stance for an Air Hammer

Once he did the said move, the pillar, which he was aiming, shattered, and there a witch's clothing appeared

"Come out here"

"Cough, cough, what in the world are you thinking! Cough, cough" Dorothy coughed as she dusted herself

"Dorothy!"

"Doro-nee!"

"Wench!"

"Pretty Onee-sama!"

Shouted Ginta, Tsuna, Babbo and Jack in unison

"The woman in the castle right? A chess?"

"I met her when I first got here!" Ginta brought it up"

"We took Babbo together" the blond continued

"I see, it all makes sense now, well you didn't take Baboo, so you must not be with the Chess" Allan concluded

"Hey old man! What're you doing with Gin-tan and Tsu-kun? If you're planning something weird, then I'll be your opponent!" Dorothy acted like some lovesick puppy and older sister when she _tries_ to protect the aforementioned boys

"Well, you sure can talk big. You wanna have a go? I'm really strong!" Allan boasted

Snow, who was already nearby, interrupted the bickering adults err adult and teen, raised her hands sideways as if to stop the both of them from doing something stupid.

"You mustn't fight! She's a friend of Ginta and Tsuna-kun right? So she can't be a bad guy" Snow gleefully made her longtime companion realize

"A snow Arm, so this is the girl that Gin-tan and Tsu-kun rescued" The witch thought, but she soon narrowed her eyes in realization, "But why is my woman's intuition think that this child will get in the way!" she thought as some tints of irritation is visible from her face.

And from out of the blue Allan explain what Magic Power is…

"'Magic Power' is a special ability that allows us to control Arms. Basically the powers of an Arm user. In order to use stronger Arms. An Arm user first needs to gain experience and create a reserve of power, and that reserve is measure of his strength." He paused

"By the way, the magic power I feel from you two is ZERO! But the strange is part is, this little runt (Tsuna) has a very low level of magic power, close to zero, but not quite there" He continued

"Hmm, maybe Tsu-kun is receiving magic power because of the Arm that I gave him" Dorothy pondered out loud

"Why! Even though I worked so hard to power up!" Ginta wailed

"Just your physical strength. Not your magic power" Allan explained

"But I'm able to use Arms" Jack proudly boasted

"Hou, let's see" Allan said as he is completely unimpressed

"**BATTLE SCOOP**"

"Pft…Battle? Pfuahahahahahahaha It's just a simple scoop! Battle?" Gyahahahahahahah" Allan mocked the monkey err the green shirt wearing boy

"This old man is pissing me off" Jack muttered to himself

"Just calling out an Arm does not make you an Arm user, you still can't use it to its potential . It's like a having a sword but not being able to cut or having a bow with no arrows. That's your current level"

"Why do you use such a weak form" Loco's voice echoed through Ginta's head

"Then what do we do!" Ginta shouted

"Add these to Babbo" Allan said as he showed three red magic stones on his palm to the grou

* * *

><p>Meanwhile from deserts, there is a guild called 'Luberia'. A guild made up of thieves<p>

"Call off the search for Babbo?" One guild member asked

"What's the meaning of this?" Another one asked

"Oi Peta-san!"

"We'll risk our lives searching for 100 million, we won't let you say you don't want it anymore. Got a problem with it" One member exclaimed

"Bitch! You underestimatin' Luberia?" Another member asked

"We don't care what the hell you use we'll really KILL you!" The whole group shouted in Unison.

"Oh my, I came here with all my intentions of kind-heartedly leaving without sending you all to hell" The guy, wearing a black wizard's robe and hat, apparently from Chess, said

"Thieves Guild, Luberia… Checkmate" the wizard, identified earlier as Peta, nonchalantly said

* * *

><p>"Magic Stones! The Origin of Babbo's Power!" Ginta proudly exclaimed<p>

"How do I use them!" the blond loudly asked

"Starting now, That's what you decide for yourself" Allan replied as he readied the activation of an Arm on his hand.

"DIMENSION ARM! SHUUREN NO MON" and as if on cue, two large door appeared and opened beneath the groups (1st group Snow and Ginta, 2nd group Dorothy Jack and ?Tsuna)

Once both groups were now inside the training gates, both gates closed.

"Danna used this to gain incredible strength. How do you use it, is up to you! Ginta, Jack, Tsuna!" Allan muttered silently

* * *

><p>Back at the Luberia Guild base, a fat man and a little boy are standing in the middle surrounded by piles of bodies, which looked like their blood was drained from them, literally.<p>

"Mokku-sama…This…What…in the… What in the world happen" the boy asked loudly

So-something te-terrible has happened! Look Chappu" the fat man, identified as Mokku shouted as he saw a card like object impaled on the wooden post in the middle

"That Emblem" Chappu, the little boy, muttered

The emblem on the card has a shield-like outline, two sides filled with checkered boxes of black and white, a horizontal rook in the middle and intersecting it was, standing, was a skull with a crown and a stand.

Obviously, this Emblem is the emblem of the Chess

"Now my comrades, we shall start our war" Peta smiled sadistically.

* * *

><p>Read and Review guys!<p>

Review

evie

evi

e


	6. Sensei!

"o-ow ow" Ginta muttered as he rubbed the back of his head to ease the pain he is feeling after falling from the sky

"You ok?" the girl in pink jacket asked

The blonde looked at where the near voice came from

"You're fine?!" he asked in a rather loud manner, as if asking in surprise

"Yep! I've been here before" Snow answered as if she was answering a Science question, of course she doesn't know that

Ginta blushed both in embarrassment and confusion

"Here?" he thought in confusion, then he realized

"This isn't a place in MAR-heaven." Came Ginta's shocked reaction

"It's like a hole in space!" Babbo supported the same expression as his user

"You get here only through an ARM that only Ed can use. In the past, many of the cross guard trained here! Jack's been sent to another part of this place as well." Snow explained as she shook her ice prison savior.

"I want to be stronger too! Let's get stronger together Ginta!" Snow continued

"…become stronger…" Ginta remembered Koyuki's face and words

"YEAH!" a big grin flashed on the blonde's face.

* * *

><p>"Mukyaaaa!" A certain monkey shouted, "Where the hell am I!"<p>

"You're a man right? Don't be so chicken!" the monkey's companion, which is Dorothy the witch, shouted back

"Another Dimension… That old man used an incredible dimension ARM! Using something like this… his magic is off the scales!" Dorothy, the witch in black, analyzed her situation

Whilst the monkey boy, Jack, just shouted in misery

"Lemme out! Take me to a place with a sun!"

"EeeeEh Shut the hell up!" Dorothy then slapped the shovel ARM using boy… multiple times.

Just then they saw the youngest of the group, taking a look of the surroundings

"ne, ne, Doro-nee, where are we?" little Tsuna asked

"Tsu-kun, we are in a different dimension, to be more specific, we are in a dimension, that is specifically for training warriors, you and your Saru-nii are going to train here" Dorothy explained the situation to Tsuna

* * *

><p>"w-wow, Snow! Please show me again!" Ginta said in astonishment as blood came rushing to his face<p>

"s-sure i-if it's you… b-but d-do-don't sta-stare a-at it like that! I-I'm getting em-embara-embarassed!" Snow stuttered.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"gian m ki-an" Snow muttered so low

**(cue: Frosty the snow man)**

And as if on cue a large snow man, I mean very large, came falling from the sky

A few seconds passed and the blonde middle school student is still staring at the snowman from the sky

...

"OOOOOOOOOoooooh! A Snowman!" Ginta reacted

"It's my Guardian ARM 'Snow Man' But I just call him 'Yuki-chan'." The girl in pink jacket explained

"This's so cute!" Ginta complimented the ARM that is in the possession of Snow

**(End of Song)**

"The only ones I've seen so far are giants and monsters! There sure are a lot of different guardians" Ginta recalled all the events wherein he saw the giant brown-knight Guardian ARM and Dorothy's Toto

"Guardian ARMs are magical creatures that protect the user when invoked; they're summoned through the black arts. They're for who dislike being in the center of battle. Except when they're out, the user has a very limited range of movements." Snow once again explained the complexities of Guardian ARMs

"The shape and magical powers vary, and there are even ones that talk, but I've never seen an ARM like Babbo-san that can talk on its own. I was so surprised!" Snow expressed her surprised

"Iyaaaah! I was surprised by Snow-chan's cuteness!" Babbo expressed his surprise in a rather perverted way

'You're a dumbass." came Ginta's only comment at Babbo's way of acting.

"Sensei! Question" Ginta raised his hands, as if he and the girl he is with are in a classroom, wherein he is the student and she is the teacher

"Yes! Ginta-kun" Snow played along

"Weapon ARMs are weapons with magic power, right? And, and guardian ARMs are that call creatures!" Ginta began "what other kinds of ARMs are there?" Ginta asked

"Etoo" Snow paused and closed her eyes, feeling slightly superior

"Dimension ARMs, they take you from one place to another by traveling through an alternate dimension!" Snow explained

* * *

><p>"There are other types of Dimension ARMs, one is the one I mentioned earlier, where it can transport anywhere through alternate dimensions, communication between people over long distances and can scan the area and take you to locations with gathering of high magic powers" Dorothy explained to Jack and Tsuna.<p>

* * *

><p>"What brought us here was the power of a dimension ARM" Snow explained<p>

"And one of those brought me here to MAR heaven too right?" Ginta continued

"You're an annoying ass" Babbo commented on Ginta's actions

* * *

><p>"Darkness ARMs a dangerous ARM class when invoked by the user it 'curses' the opponent. But there are reverse effects, the user will feel things like extreme pain for the duration of use" Dorothy continued on being the teacher to the monkey and the brunette<p>

* * *

><p>"Examples of powers are, sealing the movements, changing the opponents body or creating an illness. The other type of ARM is the Holy ARM, it uses the power of the holy light to replenish strength or protect" Snow explained<p>

* * *

><p>"Examples of Holy ARM powers are power of healing, lifting a curse from a darkness ARM. Nature ARMs allows the user to control the powers of nature "<p>

* * *

><p>"SnowI used this when she/I sealed herself/myself in the ice" Snow and Dorothy explained in unison, both in their respective areas

* * *

><p>Tsuna raised his hand, as if he was in a classroom "Are the powers of these Nature ARMs like calling out flames, making it snow and calling out lightning?" the brunette asked<p>

"well yes Tsu-kun you are right!" the witch in black complimented the brunette

* * *

><p>"and then there are some ARMs that simply don't…" Ginta turned towards Babbo "… fall into any of the main categories" Snow explained<p>

"Don't be looking at me fool!" Babbo said with a smiling face but irritation is evident in his voice

"Things like Jack's scoop are known as 'Simple' ARMs. Things that can be used by anyone. Getting things like that, or ARMs with relatively low levels of magic is quite simple." Babbo and Ginta continued to listen to 'Snow–hime-sensei'.

"but the most amazing ARMs are incredibly hard to come by. The curse placed in Ed… I'd like to find ARM that can lift it. I wonder where it is." Snow muttered so low, but despite the softness and the lowness of her voice, Ginta and Babbo still managed to hear her

"For two people to share a body is just too cruel…" Snow continued

"She…" Ginta thought

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The princess was chased here"<strong>_

"_**Her mother died then she was separated from her father and that wench of a step mother tried to use her"**_

Images of Loco, Ian and Halloween filled Ginta's thought

"_**Even though she's been through so much."**_

"_**She's worried about someone else…"**_

"_**Even though she's a princess…"**_

"_**Very Kind… Her heart is warmer that I could ever explain"**_

"_**She's a strong one"**_

* * *

><p>AN: aaaaaaaaaaaaANd CUT! With a very busy school schedule and little to non-existent free time during semestral break… I can't really put much effort into writing… But I'll try my best to Update :D

Well  
>Then<p>

Until

Next

Time….

**Review**

**evie**

**vi**


End file.
